Amestris
Amestris is one of the seven Archangels of Utur-Mira and the only one widely worshipped by non-elves. Life Before Morotor was born, she was already a powerful sorcerer and the leader of a tribe of nomadic wild elves. She and her tribe encountered Morotor during the annual spring migration. During this meeting, she was converted to the worship of Utur-Mira. After recreating the foundations of Druidism, she scattered her tribe to bring the faith to all of the wild elf tribes, and decided to follow Morotor until she died in battle. Upon dying, she ascended to Godhood, becoming the deity of druids and wild things. Worship Before the 3rd Crusade Amestris was worshiped mostly by wild elves and elves that were close to nature, like druids, rangers, and hunters. She had almost no clergy, and she employed no paladins at this time. Her faithful were often employed as travel guides through natural terrain. After the 3rd Crusade When all of the wild elves were destroyed by demons in the 3rd Crusade, she went into a period of mourning. For over a decade only a handful of elven rangers worshiped her. Then, a group of Orcish defectors from Keldun hid in an abandoned temple to Amestris built into the side of a hill, trying to avoid the blackguards sent after them until they can safely make it to Hilfern. That night, the goddess appeared to the defectors' leader, Oligar Muur-Kaish. She told him her tale, and how she longed for a people again, weeping the whole time. She then vanished, leaving a simple tear-soaked linen cloth behind. He picked it up, and a portion of the goddess' sorrow clung to him. That morning, the blackguards found their hiding space. Oligar prepared his sword for battle, but the blackguards cowered before him, stricken with fear at the pain that emanated from the gauntlet. Oligar and each of his men took an old, dusty necklace that were lying around all over the temple and dedicated themselves to the Wailing Mother. When they reached Hilfern, they built a temple to her in a hillside, in the outskirts of the city. This was the first church of the Order of Tears. Church Among elves, there are very few churches to Amestris; most of her elven followers are druids or rangers that tend to travel often. Instead of churches, the tend to burn seeds as sacrifices on the tops of hills while reading passages of her holy text in Wild Elven, an otherwise dead language. Order of Tears The Order of Tears has the solemn duty to travel to other lands, helping the politically oppressed and socially discriminated, teaching them about Amestris. Whenever wars between nations begin, there's often a refugee camp bearing their symbol nearby. Originally comprised mainly of orcs, as time went on more and more individuals of various backgrounds joined. Hand of Sorrow The gauntlet Oligar wore the night he met the Redeemer, it has the power to crush the morale of most living things, and create feelings of fear and dread in even the hearts of demons. Category:Elves and Elven Culture Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Orcs and Orcish Culture